Jack Russell
|history= Jack Russell's story begins in ancient Transylvania. His ancestor, Grigory Russoff, has been regarded by scholars as 'the first (legendary) werewolf' - specifically, Vlad Dracula's nemesis. Russoff sought revenge against the 'father of vampires' for the death of his wife, and in the course of his mission to kill Dracula, he became bitten by a female werewolf in Dracula's service. Thus, Russoff and Dracula together kindled the many tales and adaptations of tales of a great rivalry between 'vampire and werewolf' over the centuries. Jack Russell is heir to Russoff's that legacy. The legacy of the werewolf. Russell was born a 'Russoff' - Jacob Russoff - the elder of two children, himself and his little sister, Lissa. His father was Gregory Russoff, his mother Laura Russoff. The power (and curse) of the werewolf had lain dormant in their bloodline for years, and did not awaken until a fabled book of dark magic - called the 'Darkhold' - found its way into Gregory's hands. It was the book's magic that triggered Gregory's transformation - sometime before his son and daughter were born - and so he passed it on to his progeny. Gregory eventually perished at the hands of an angry mob - in retaliation for his actions as a werewolf. Some fifteen years later... his wife, Laura, also died. Jacob (Jack) was almost eighteen when it happened. She died in his arms - the victim of an assassination plot to wipe out the werewolf bloodline - and it was only then, in those terrible moments, that Jacob learned the truth of his heritage. The assassins belonged to a criminal organisation called 'The Committee'. Jacob transformed for the first time, and he and Lissa were forced to flee. Their home - Castle Russoff - was sold to another (a man by the name of Miles Blackgar), who had it moved, piece by piece, to a small island in the middle of Gotham River. The book known as the 'Darkhold' vanished around the same time. Over the next several years, Jacob (now calling himself Jack Russell instead of Jacob Russoff) spent most of his time on the move - and learning to cope with his curse. In the beginning, he could not control the changes - especially during a full moon. He also never saw Lissa, not for a very long time. He did not even know if she had fallen to the same curse. He made both friends and enemies along the way (more of the latter than the former). Many of his enemies were actually on the 'right' side of the law - police officers, FBI agents, SHIELD, Stormwatch... Many of his friends... were not (thieves, crimelords, not-so-heroic vigilantes, and worse). Some of his friends, however, helped him gain more and more control over his abilities. And his bestial rages. The other point of Russell's journeys was to find the Darkhold - the tome responsible for all his suffering - and hopefully end his curse. Eventually, everything came full circle (as things often do), and he found himself once again in Russoff Castle (now called Blackgar Castle). Miles Blackgar had had the Darkhold all along. The malevolent spirit trapped within the unholy book took possession of Blackgar, and Russell was forced to kill him (or so he thought). The confrontation with Blackgar, and the chance to finally open (and read) the Darkhold led to certain other changes in Russell's life: He accepted his 'wolf-self' wholeheartedly, gaining newfound control over his abilities (and with that, greater freedom to interact with society). At the same time, with Blackgar gone and no heir named, Jack became the owner of his family's home once more. He turned (into werewolves) some of the former henchman of Miles Blackgar, and commanded them to guard the castle (and that is all these werewolves do. They never leave the island, never interact with anyone else, without player and staff consent). As for the Darkhold itself, no sooner had Russell reclaimed it that it disappeared on him again. He has no idea where it is, or how it could just... vanish. He knows the Darkhold is... possessed (or WAS), but what has become of the demon within, now? Is Blackgar really dead? Will any of this come back to haunt him? ...Probably. Someday. What lies ahead is an uncertain future for Jack Russell (A.K.A. Jacob Russoff, the Werewolf By Night). His young sister's fate is still a mystery to him, and there is no end of enemies out there who would give anything for the powers contained within the Darkhold (thinking that Russell still has it), and also to see the Russoff line wiped out for good. Russell is now a full-time criminal (a thief, mainly - to 'get by', and pay for the upkeep of his castle), and 'The Werewolf' is wanted in connection with several murders, break-ins, thefts...whether the police/FBI know that Russell IS the Werewolf or not. He is not an entirely 'evil' person - he is not needlessly cruel. He is not sadistic... but he is still a monster. There are other artifacts out there that interest him (relics related to creatures such as he), besides the Darkhold, and he is determined to get them. }} Category:Character